


I’m highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you

by akfanficlove



Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [22]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Admiration, Affirmation, Body Worship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Morning After, Morning Kisses, POV Blaine Anderson, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Worship, confused blaine, mentions of sexual happenings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: So, they spent the night together. Which is a euphemism for sex. God, he had sex with Sebastian Smythe! What does that mean?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are pictures of a half-naked Grant Gustin in here, you're welcome.

It’s the sunlight that wakes him because it’s shining directly in his face. Blaine stirs awake and slowly opens his eyes. _Wait, this is not his room…_

Only then does he feel the body heat radiating from his left side and from the arm that is loosely slung over his waist. He is butt-naked and the body next to him seems to be the same. It takes a few more seconds to wake up but then there are memories crashing down on him and suddenly, he’s wide awake:

_Sebastian manages to grab at his tie **and** cradle his face **and** shut the door with his foot **and** kiss him like he’s the most desirable thing on this planet. He lets Sebastian guide him and lands on the bed with an “Oof!” before he feels Sebastian straddle his hips and tug at Blaine’s tie again to make him sit up a bit for a kiss. There’s no more forbiddance of a name, so he moans it – **loud** – when he feels him move on top of him, Sebastian eventually losing his shirt and tie._

Blaine’s body tenses. _Umm… so that happened_

He pulls the sheets a little tighter. _What does it mean? Are they together now?_

_Or…_ He dreads this thought. _Did Sebastian finally get what he always wanted?_

Blaine groans softly and hides his face in the blanket. _What did he do?_

“Stop freaking out, you’re making me anxious”, a voice mumbles behind him. Blaine tries to squirm out of bed. Yet, the arm snaked around him tightens and he hears Sebastian grumble. “Go back to sleep, it’s still early.”

“Sebastian, let me… I need to… I need to go.” Blaine tries to unwrap himself from Sebastian’s limbs and the blanket he somehow managed to get messily tangled in while he was sleeping.

“Nooo…”, Sebastian whines, “stay here, you’re warm. I promise I won’t bite unless you’re into that.”

“Seb, I really have to…”

“Oh dear gay God, Anderson, relax and breath for a sec!”, Sebastian exclaims. He sits up and looks down at Blaine. _He looks beautiful with his tousled hair and half-naked. Or, well, all naked_.

“Would you tell me what has your non-existing panties in a bunch so that I can go back to sleep?”

Blaine looks up and him with wide eyes, very aware of his own naked body only covered by a blanket and still laying to close for comfort next to parts of Sebastian he doesn’t really want to think about.

“So?”, Sebastian raises an eyebrow and watches him expectantly.

“I… umm, you… I mean, we… and now, well…”, Blaine stutters and Sebastian rolls his eyes.

“Proper sentences, Blaine, subject – predicate – object.”

He bites his lip. “What did we do last night?”

Sebastian’s eyes widen and his face falls before his forehead wrinkles in confusion. “What do you mean, what did we do? You don’t… you don’t remember?” Sebastian’s frown turns into something like… fear? Suddenly, he jumps out of the bed and stumbles to his clothes that lay scattered around the room. “Look, Blaine, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were that drunk. I promise, I even asked and you said you were fine, shit, I’m sorry, I –“

“No, no, no, Seb, no! I mean, I do remember.”

Sebastian stops dead in his tracks, his one leg in his slacks, the other halfway through. “What?”

Blaine smiles sheepishly and sits up. “I didn’t mean that I don’t remember. In fact”, he averts his eyes, “I remember… **everything** … very clearly.”

“Huh… I don’t get it.”

“I just meant”, he starts fumbling with a loose thread on the sheets before he takes a deep breath and looks up. Sebastian has pulled the pants up to his hips, the button still open and it’s obvious from how low they’re hanging that Sebastian in his haste didn’t bother putting on underwear. “I meant what was that?”

Sebastian smirks. “Well, Killer, I don’t know how I spent a lot of time in Europe but I think people around here still call it sex.”

That makes Blaine snort a laugh and he shakes his head. “No, I… you know what I mean, don’t play dumb.”

The smirks turns into a smile and Sebastian runs a hand through his hair. “Ohhh, you want to have **The Talk**?”

He emphasizes “The Talk” with his fingers drawing quotation marks in the air.

“Well, yes. We did what we did and… we’re adults” – “Speak for yourself.” – “we should have a serious conversation.”

Sebastian sits down on Blaine’s side of the bed. “Okay, you want to talk? Let’s talk.”

“Could you… put on some clothes?”

A grin spreads on the other’s face and he leans in closer. “Why, B, am I distracting you from your serious conversation?”

Blaine clears his throat. “Umm, actually, yes.”

“Fine.” He stands up and goes over to his closet to get some clothes.

Just when Blaine wants to look away to find his own clothes, he hears the sound of a zipper and Sebastian’s pants fall to the floor. _Yep, he was right, no underwear. Oh dear…_

“See something you like, Killer?” He can’t see his face but he knows the smirk is there as he watches Sebastian bend down to put on a pair of dark green boxer briefs. _Get yourself together!_

He finds his own pants and his underwear next to the bedside table. He reaches down and pulls both items under the blanket when something soft hits him. He turns his head in the direction where it came from and a sweater hits him square in the face.

He hears Sebastian chuckle. “As sexy as we know you are in that uniform, I figured it’s Saturday and you might like something more comfortable.” He sees him rummaging through his closet, now clad in a pair of jeans. When he stands, he has some navy blue sweatpants in his hand and eyes them critically. “They’re probably still too long for you but they’re the smallest I have.”

He throws them at Blaine, this time he catches the fabric before it gets anywhere near his face. Blaine looks down at the sweatpants in his hands, the Dalton-Lacrosse-team-sweater he always attempts to steal in his lap, together with a pair of crimson boxer briefs and socks. He takes the underwear and pushes it under the blanket, tries to wiggle into it without making a fool of himself. Judging from the way Sebastian’s eyes twinkle, he does so without success.

“What are you doing there?”

“Getting dressed.”

“Really? Rather looks like you’re trying to do some kind of gymnastic trick and not the sexy kind but the one that can easily end with you in a hospital. Why don’t you just get up and get dressed?”

Blaine glares at him but can’t help the blush tainting his cheeks.

“Oh, really? You’re shy? After I had my tongue in your –“

“Sebastian!”

“What? I did!”

Blaine blushes furiously. He can’t think about where Sebastian’s mouth has been a few hours ago, they need to talk, he can’t be distracted… “Not everybody is as confident in their own body as you…”, Blaine mutters.

“Oh Blaine…”, he feels the bed dip with Sebastian’s weight but he’s still fumbling with his underwear underneath the sheets. “Hey, B, look at me.”

It’s the soft tone that makes him follow the instruction. Sebastian crawls closer until he’s sitting in his lap and takes his face between his hands.

“You, Blaine Anderson, have no reason to not feel comfortable in your own skin. I could tell with all your clothes on and I can tell now that I’ve seen you without any fabric: You’re gorgeous. From your handsome face”, one finger travels from his forehead over his nose and his lips to his chin, “down to your chest”, the finger drags over his neck, collar bone and swirls around one – still exposed – nipple before it pushes lightly until Blaine is on his back, “and your belly”, the finger follows the light trail of hair that starts under Blaine’s belly button until it reaches his hips where Sebastian sits, “to where the fun stuff happens”, for a moment it seems like the finger might end up where Blaine now really, really wants it to but then it makes a beeline for his thigh and Blaine’s breath hitches, “and all the way down to your feet.”

Sebastian has to lean back to reach his foot but when the finger arrives, he lightly scratches underneath it which tickles and makes Blaine twitch. In a rush, the finger runs all the way up again and suddenly Sebastian hovers over him and his face is so close, their noses touch.

“From head to toe, you’re flawless, Blaine Anderson, and never let anyone tell you, you’re not.” He pecks his lips and jumps up, leaving Blaine panting and irritated. He pats the mattress next to Blaine and before he makes his way to the bathroom door.

“Alright, get up, Killer, you wanted to talk right? I can’t have a serious conversation while you’re still naked in my bed, I mean, come on!” Blaine groans in (sexual?) frustration and closes his eyes for a moment when the door closes behind the other.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine runs his fingers through his hair, probably to fix it – though it’s no use – when Sebastian comes back into his dorm room and sits down on his bed. Blaine smiles at him through the mirror, turns around and leans against the wall. Sebastian fumbles with his blanket before he catches himself doing it. He clears his throat and puts on a smirk.

“So, umm, you wanted to talk, then talk. Or”, he winks and slides further down until he’s laying on top of his bed and rests his head on his outstretched arm, “you could also come back and do something way better with your tongue…?”

Blaine snorts and pushes himself off of the wall.

“As intriguing as that sounds”, he blushes, “I think we should really talk…”

Sebastian gulps.

“Yeah, I figured you would say that.”

He sits back up while Blaine takes his seat opposite of him.

“So…”, Blaine begins, “last night, umm, it was – nice.”

“Wow, Killer”, Sebastian laughs, “don’t get over-excited.”

“Oh, you know what I mean! It was really… well, I really enjoyed myself. I didn’t plan on it but – I’m not sorry that it happened. I just… I wonder what it means.”

Blaine looks up, still with a faint blush kissing his cheeks, but his eyes show no embarrassment but are wide with hope and a question he doesn’t dare ask out loud. Sebastian knows it anyway, the _Are we really together now?_ and _Will you break my heart?_ evident on his face.

Sebastian sighs and takes Blaine’s hand.

“See, B, I don’t do relationships. I really like you and last night was – perfect, really. But I don’t really date, I don’t fall in love, not since… well, you know, Fréderic actually and you could hardly call that dating. And you, you want all these big romantic gestures and you should get them, you deserve them. But I’m not the kind of guy who does that.”

He sees Blaine’s face fall and feels him pull his hand away, so he holds on tighter.

“At least, that’s what I thought. And then I saw myself convincing a bunch of guys that don’t even particularly like me – besides Hunter and Barry maybe, but only **maybe** – to do this huge apology-thing and I bought flowers questioning what they mean and I even sang a stupid song. All of that only for the slight chance that you might forgive me for being a jerk and smile at me. And I found out that **I do that now** , you know, I’d do everything just to see you smile at me.”

Blaine averts his eyes and Sebastian can see the corners of his lips twitch.

“Yeah, just like that. I’d embarrass myself, I’d sing silly songs, I’d even be nicer to Jeff!” He points towards Blaine’s face, “Just to see that.”

“Really, what’s your deal with him? He’s a sweet guy...”, Blaine mumbles.

“So… maybe if I apparently **do** this stuff now, I might need to reconsider some of the other things about me I thought were set in stone. Maybe I **do** date, maybe I **do** fall in love, maybe I **do** do relationships and I was just waiting for the one exception that would make it worth. And if anything, you were always the exception.”

He feels Blaine squeeze his hand and his lashes flutter before he looks up. He grins.

“Listen to you, talking all cheesy and sappy. Sounds like I’m rubbing off on you.”

Sebastian grins back but then schools his face into a look of mock despair.

“It’s horrible, really. You’re ruining me, Killer…”

“Oh no, Seb, you poor thing! Suffering from emotions again?”

Sebastian sighs deeply, a devastated look on his face that doesn’t go well with the smirk he tries to suppress.

“I’m afraid so…”

Blaine leans closer.

“And what do we do about it?”

“Hmm. Maybe”, Sebastian cups Blaine’s cheek and tilts his head, “maybe I just have to corrupt you as much as you corrupted me.”

"I guess I'd like that."

He sees Blaine grin widely before Sebastian closes his eyes and leans in.

"Listen, Seb -"

He opens his eyes again.

"I don't know where it leads or how long it lasts. I can't say I'm not afraid to be in a relationship again and be in danger of getting my heart broken - again. I just know that kissing someone has never felt as good as kissing you does. I just know that I'm at my best when I'm with you and it never feels hard. We'll fight sometimes and you're stubborn and I'm stubborn and we'll probably have to learn how to get out of this then. Yet, not being with you doesn't feel like an option. So if you're all in, I'm all in."

"Is this your old-fashioned way of asking me to officially be your boyfriend, Killer?"

Blaine blushes.

"There's nothing wrong with a little tradition..."

Sebastian laughs.

"Yeah, the good old tradition of agreeing on a proper first date, having sex before that first date, agreeing to be boyfriends and then eventually actually going on said first proper first date."

"Shut up..." The blush is now even a deeper pink.

He cups Blaine's face in his hands.

"In all seriousness and for the record, Blaine: Yes, I'd love to be your boyfriend. I can't promise I'll be any good but I'll try to keep the things you can complain about to a minimum. We've spent way too much time stumbling around, circling each other - now that I got you, I'm not letting you go any time soon."

The kiss that follows feels magical. "So, when are you free for that date?"


	3. Next work: Not trying to be your part-time lover

Next work for my "Don't you want me teenage dream?"-series is out!

When all is said and all is done, Blaine and Sebastian are finally together. What follows now is a first date to remember that makes Sebastian's heart beat faster and Blaine's toes curls. Might be the fluffiest and prettiest thing I've ever written.

[Read the next work here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617699)

**Author's Note:**

> We're back to a more or less regular schedule with new works every Monday! As always, feel free to leave some love and let me know what you think. Find me on Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel), TikTok (akfanfivlove) or here in the comment section, waiting for your words to brighten my days :)


End file.
